


Here In The Quiet Dark

by SerStolas



Series: We'll Meet The Dawn [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: While Cassian was rescued from an Imperial base months ago, he still doesn't remember his time with Jyn before his capture.  They have however, built a new relationship together, and for the first time in months, they've decided it's time to do more than just sleep next to each other.Set right after Chapter 7 in my fic Always Darkest Before The Dawn.  Written for Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend





	Here In The Quiet Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Rogue One.

As the bedroom door slid closed behind them, Jyn turned to look at Cassian with those large green eyes of hers. Cassian found himself taking a deep, calming breath as she watched him, both of them seeing to wait for the other to make the first move. For the first time since their reunion months ago, since his rescue from the Imperial facility, they looked to do more than just kiss or lay next to each other.

His body was fairly vibrating in anticipation, but he still found himself held still by an unfamiliar trepidation. He still couldn't remember their relationship from before he was captured, but they had built a new relationship, a new love, in the months since the rescue.

Jyn chuckled softly and closed the distance between them, turning her head up towards his, and wrapping her arms around his neck, angling his head down towards hers. The first kiss was tentative, then she deepened it, her fingers locked around his neck as his hands settled on her hips. 

“You made the first move, the first time we slept together,” she told him in a light voice, before she slipped her tongue between his lips, letting it dance along his own, and he felt his breath quicken, his heart beat just a bit faster as they kissed.

It felt right.

His hand curled down her body, pressing her form more firmly against his own, and she let herself lean into him. They spent several moments just kissing, savoring the taste of one another, before Jyn pulled back enough to pull him back towards the bed. She turned them as they moved, until she could push him back onto the bed, a smiling lighting her lips.

Cassian's breath caught as he watched her undress slowly, pulling her shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor, toeing off her boots and socks, then a hip shimmy to slid her pants off, leaving her in a set of simple, black underwear and breastband.

His body responded merely looking at her, thinking that she was far more alluring than any woman he could remember on past missions, from before his capture, from before his time with her.

“There hasn't been anyone since you,” Jyn said with quirked lips, “The war and all, and I was still married to you. I never wanted to believe you were really dead.”

An answering smiling flickered over his lips. “There was no one during my time with the Empire, or after, obviously. Maybe I knew I was waiting for you.”

Her answering laughter reminded him of wind chimes from his childhood. She put her hand on her hip, her eyes dancing as she watched him. “So are you going to undress, or do I need to do it for you?”

Cassian lifted his brows, but he slid his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes, then slowly undid his pants and slid them off, leaving him splayed on the bed in his underwear, his cock already hardened and pressing against the fabric.

“Mmm, good,” Jyn purred softly, moving swiftly to the bed, pressing her body against his own, letting her core settle over him, her hips pressed down against his own as she captured his lips again.

Cassian groaned against her mouth, feeling heat spreading through her body, pre beginning to soak his underwear as it wept from his tip. He rolled his hips up and she moaned, biting his lower lip lightly as she did.

Cassian hooked his fingers on her underwear and slid the black fabric down her his, feeling her shift against him so he could get it off her, and tossed it over the side of the bed. He slid his hand around her back and found the fastening of her breast band, letting it flutter open on his chest, and flicked it aside. 

“It isn't fair that I'm naked and you're not,” Jyn pouted playfully, and she tugged his underwear off.

As Cassian trailed his fingers along her hips and then further in, dancing light touches along her thighs, loving the sound of her sigh and her gasp of pleasure as he finally settled his hand over her core. He found the pearl of her clit and thumbed it as his fingers sought entrance into her folds.

She was wet and warm, and it made his cock ache thinking of how it would feel to sink deep inside her.

It made him wish he could remember the sensation, and then had him swearing that this time, he wouldn't forget.

“Force I love you,” Jyn sighed in pleasure as he slid one finger and then another into her folds, stroking her slowly at first, then a bit faster, her breath beginning to come in pants as he slowly built the pleasure up in her body.

“I love you too,” Cassian replied, smirking when he felt her clenching around his fingers. “It has been awhile, hasn't it?”

“Just for that,” Jyn replied, shifting her hips against his own, and without any other warning, slid over him, taking him into her folds in one thrust.

Cassian groaned, feeling her walls clenching around his cock. “Kriff, love, give me a bit of warning.”

He knew he wasn't going to last long, not after so long apart, but as she began to rock, riding him slowly, he watched the expressions dance across her face. Pleasure, happiness, and most of all the love glowing in her eyes.

He was so kriffing lucky.

Jyn shifted, feeling Cassian sink a bit deeper into her, breathing hard as she felt her climax hit, her folds clenching tight around him as she let out his name in a moan.

“Jyn, yes, my darling,” he hissed as he thrust hard one last time into her, feeling his tip expand as he followed her.

Jyn collapsed on top of him in the quiet dark, his arms wrapping around her as they relearned to breath.

He felt quiet tears against his neck and lifted her chin lightly to brush his lips against her own, feeling salt tears in his own eyes.

“I missed this,” Jyn said softly, “I missed you.”

“I love you, Jyn,” he replied, holding her close against him. “And I will never leave you again.”  
She smiled against his lips. 

“Welcome home, Cassian.”


End file.
